This application is to be filed under 35 U.S.C. 111(a) and claims priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(e) to provisional application USPTO No. 61/126,758 filed on May 6, 2008 under 35 U.S.C. 111b.
A new machine tool clamp system is specially adapted to prevent the tool bit from contacting the clamp while allowing the tool access the entirety of all sides and top of the work piece.
Machine tools, including various types of mills and routers, allow operators to manipulate metal and other materials. Most machine tool systems make use of manual clamps to secure a work piece in a fixed position relative to the tool. These clamps are typically secured with bolts that are adjusted manually in order to apply or release a clamping force with respect to the work piece.
In other instances the work piece is held in a vise which grips two opposite sides. This method does not allow the manipulation of the work piece on the two sides.
Another method that is commonly used, is to bolt the work piece to a piece of scrap, this allows the manipulation of all edges, but requires additional “mounting” holes in the work piece. An additionally problem with this approach is that the holes required in the part need to allow for clearance around the bolts. This clearance provides some uncertainty as to the location of “mounting” holes relative to the finished part.
Additionally, most CNC machining centers provide for additional digital outputs which can be controlled by the machining program. Using this method has its own difficulties. First, the CNC programmer must consider the location of each clamp while writing the machining program and the operator doing the setup must properly locate the clamps. Second, the CNC machining center (or milling machine) must provide the digital outputs required for all the clamps. Many CNC machining centers (and milling machines) do not provide enough. Third, the digital outputs must be provided; in the case of manual milling machines such functionality is typically not available.
Yet another problem with existing clamping mechanisms is the need to provide hydraulic clamping systems to provide the required clamping force during some work piece manipulations. Typically, manufacturers have easy cost effective compressed air available. This compressed air is used to blow chips and debris from the manipulating area during clean up or “on machine” inspection. The use of a pneumatically actuated clamp is desirable in situations where the manufacturer doesn't yet have the need for hydraulics.